


La porte qui n'existait pas

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: L'Année du Cannibale [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Le Collectif NoName, Le Collectif NoName Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Secret Santa, Smut, Surprises, True Love, Unexpected Visitors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Cet OS raconte le tout premier Noël de Will et Hannibal après la Chute et ce qui s'y passe... est une surprise...





	La porte qui n'existait pas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/gifts).



> Cet OS est mon cadeau du Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName pour Sanashiya ! Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira (et à vous autres aussi) autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Contrairement à ce qu’avait craint Will, ce qu’il avait fini par nommer « l’après-chute » n’avait pas été si compliqué.

Évidemment, il leur avait fallu échapper aux vagues déchaînées et gagner un lieu sûr, puis soigner leurs blessures et envisager un futur. Un futur dans lequel Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter ne seraient plus de ce monde, où ils se seraient noyés dans la baie de Chesapeake.

Évidemment, Hannibal avait tout prévu.

Les deux hommes s’étaient relevés. Leurs blessures avaient été pansées. Leurs noms avaient été effacés. Leur mort avait été officialisée.

Ils n’avaient pas fui. Ils étaient simplement partis sans se presser. Comment ? Personne ne le savait. Jack Crawford, Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller avaient envisagé toutes les théories possibles et imaginables pour le cas où, contre toute attente, ils auraient survécu… Mais aucune ne fut jamais vérifiée.

L’affaire avait été officiellement classée, l’Éventreur de Chesapeake officiellement déclaré mort. Tout comme Will Graham.

C’était bien évidemment une erreur. Trop de précipitation, trop d’allégresse liée à la chute du Dragon Rouge et à celle, aussi tangible que métaphorique, du plus grand tueur en série que les États-Unis aient jamais connu. Une allégresse légèrement atténuée par la perte de l’un des meilleurs profilers dont le FBI ait pu s’enorgueillir : Will Graham. Will Graham qui s’était approché trop près de l’abîme, et qui avait sauté.

Aujourd’hui, le FBI avait perdu son meilleur atout dans sa lutte contre le mal, l’homme qui avait, de son vivant, contribué au plus grand nombre d’arrestations décisives.

Aujourd’hui, ce même homme embrassait une nouvelle vie aux côtés de celui qu’il avait si instamment chassé.

Francis Dolarhyde, le Dragon Rouge, cet homme déséquilibré, fanatique du chef-d’œuvre de William Blake, avait été leur premier meurtre conjoint. Hannibal et lui avaient agi de concert dans une osmose totale, une compréhension quasi mystique.

Une fois le Dragon tombé, gisant entre deux ailes d’un sang presque noir dans la nuit tempétueuse, Will et Hannibal s’étaient raccrochés l’un à l’autre. Ils étaient si près qu’un baiser ne leur aurait pas demandé le moindre effort, mais c’était trop tôt. L’instant était trop sacré. Ils savaient que le temps viendrait. Ou ne viendrait jamais.

« C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu pour vous, Will. Pour nous deux. » avait dit Hannibal.

« C’est magnifique. » avait répondu Will.

Et il le pensait. Là était la raison du geste qui avait suivi. Will avait enlacé Hannibal plus intimement, Hannibal avait appuyé sa joue contre son front mouillé, leurs sangs coulant abondamment de leurs blessures et se mêlant en un élixir nouveau.  

Enfin, sans même avoir à exercer la moindre pression sur le corps d’Hannibal, Will les avait tous deux fait basculer dans le vide.

Aujourd’hui, celui qui fut tantôt l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, tantôt l’Imitateur, tantôt Il Mostro, vivait aux côtés de celui qu’il avait si ardemment désiré voir éclore dans toute sa magnificence.

Et ce jour, ce mois, avait quelque chose de spécial.

Cela faisait presque un an que Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter n’existaient plus que dans le secret des deux hommes. Ils s’étaient depuis profondément rapprochés, comme soudain libérés de liens invisibles mais pourtant terriblement puissants.

Will savait qu’il n’avait plus à se mentir, qu’il pouvait laisser libre cours à cette nature profonde qu’Hannibal s’était donné tant de mal à exacerber. Hannibal savait que Will l’avait apprivoisé et il en était heureux.

Jamais, cependant, Hannibal ne s’était permis de franchir cette barrière invisible qui le séparait intimement de Will. Il s’autorisait de légers effleurements, une main qui s’attarde, un regard, un sourire… Will le laissait se complaire à ses élans tactiles, lui offrant des étreintes ou répondant aux siennes, mais jamais Hannibal ne lui força la main, et jamais Will ne chercha à obtenir plus.

Will semblait satisfait de cela alors Hannibal l’était aussi.

Ce mois était celui de décembre et les fêtes traditionnelles avaient toujours eu une grande importance aux yeux de l’empathe. Il aimait les ambiances joyeuses qui étaient leur toile de fond, il aimait ce qu’elles représentaient et ce qu’elles sous-entendaient. Il aimait être heureux et il aimait sentir les autres l’être.

Aujourd’hui et comme tous les autres jours, Hannibal voulait voir Will heureux.

Pour cela, il était prêt à faire un nombre incommensurable de concessions. La première étant de le laisser décider de l’agencement, du style et de la quantité de décorations destinées à agrémenter leur demeure. Naturellement, aux yeux d’Hannibal, pareille exubérance avait presque quelque chose de douloureux, mais elle reflétait la personnalité complexe de son ami ; Will était lumineux, son âme revêtait de multiples couleurs, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres, et sa première incursion dans son esprit l’avait ébloui.

Toutefois, Hannibal avait eu grand peine à dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu’un matin, Will lui avait mis dans les mains un rectangle bariolé d’un extrême mauvais goût. Devant son air apparemment fort circonspect, Will avait ri, de ce rire franc et joyeux qu’Hannibal affectionnait tant. Il avait ri, puis il avait souri de son air le plus moqueur.

« Cette chose affreusement kitch fait partie intégrante de ma vision de la tradition de Noël. Je te serais gré de l’accepter avec les honneurs qui lui sont dus. »

Fort amusé bien que fournissant d’impressionnants efforts pour conserver un visage impassible, Hannibal avait vaguement haussé les sourcils, puis il avait déposé l’immonde calendrier de supermarché sur le plan de travail, bien en évidence. Satisfait, Will était retourné à ses affaires et Hannibal avait noté qu’il n’en avait pas pris pour lui.

Ainsi, Will souhaitait qu’il lui en offre un. Hannibal allait le faire. Mais il n’était pas question pour lui de se rendre dans une grande surface. Alors, Hannibal avait confectionné un autre calendrier de l’avent, _conçu_ _spécialement_ _pour_ _Will_.

Sa structure en bois atteignait quarante-cinq centimètres de haut et comportait vingt-quatre cases parfaitement fonctionnelles. Les entrelacs de lierre et d’artères s’échappaient joliment du cadre pour venir emprisonner les cerfs étranges et le Wendigo famélique sculptés et dressés en son sommet. L’ensemble était peint dans un rouge profond rehaussé de vert bouteille et d’argent avec une telle finesse que l’effet changeait en fonction de l’angle où l’on se tenait.

Les chocolats qu’il contenait étaient faits du plus fin chocolat belge, soigneusement agrémenté d’ingrédients rares dont Hannibal seul avait le secret et d’épices judicieusement choisies.

L’ébahissement qui avait envahi le visage de l’empathe lorsqu’il le lui avait offert avait suffit à son bonheur. Sans jamais lui demander ce que contenaient les chocolats faits main, Will les avaient dégustés avec un plaisir non feint, non dissimulé.

S’ils ne s’étaient encore jamais embrassés, s’ils n’avaient encore jamais fait l’amour, les deux hommes n’en étaient pas moins profondément liés, irrémédiablement connectés. Il n’y avait pas de place pour les faux-semblants, pour les non-dits ou pour les « peut-être ». Ils n’avaient nul besoin de se parler pour s’exprimer et pour se comprendre.

Une seule chose manquait à leur demeure pour leur permettre de fêter dignement Noël, et Will était parti le chercher trois jours avant le réveillon.

« Je serais long. » avait-il dit à Hannibal.

Hannibal n’avait pas répondu, cela n’était pas nécessaire. Un sourire, un regard, et Will était parti.

Il était revenu trois jours plus tard.

Ou, plutôt, trois jours plus tard, Hannibal avait fait une découverte des plus exquises dans leur séjour.

Il avait toujours aimé l’inattendu, car il apportait à la vie un piquant délicieux. Et il ne niait pas que Will avait toujours su le surprendre, avec une adresse qui forçait l’admiration. Il le prouvait encore ce soir.

Au centre de la grande pièce se jouait une scène d’une beauté sépulcrale.

Une bâche tissée d’un rouge profond et moiré recouvrait judicieusement le moelleux tapis d’Orient et, en son milieu, se dressait un monument macabre à l’équilibre parfait.

Une étonnante cloche de verre qui semblait avoir été spécialement moulée dans ce but protégeait une œuvre d’une fragilité extrême, à l’image de la rose symbolisant la vie dans le célèbre conte tant de fois revisité de _La Belle et la Bête_.

Le corps congelé avait été expertement modelé, puis intelligemment agrémenté d’une multitude d’épines de métal brillantes auxquelles était suspendu un nombre harmonieux de boules de cristal d’un rouge presque noir où semblait briller un feu éternel.

L’épine dorsale apparente s’illuminait d’or.

Les yeux, d’un noir profond, étaient peuplés d’étoiles. Un firmament spectral grandiose, une première œuvre somptueuse. Sans fausse note, sans la moindre imperfection. Un chef-d’œuvre. Son premier. Le premier d’une prodigieuse liste.

Hannibal ne se retourna pas lorsqu’une main ferme mais douce enserra son épaule. Il sourit et murmura :

« C’est magnifique. »

Will laissa sa main sur son épaule et vint poser sa joue sur l’autre, effleurant celle d’Hannibal de ses cheveux bouclés qui sentaient bon l’air frais. Serein, le cannibale lui rendit son étreinte et Will souffla :

« Joyeux Noël, Hannibal. »

Les yeux rivés sur le sapin extraordinaire, son ami sourit et Will sentit ses lèvres s’étirer contre son crâne. Il sourit à son tour.

« Joyeux Noël, Will. » entendit-il.

Une pression un peu plus forte sur les côtes et les épaules, deux mains qui s’attardaient, des doigts qui s’effleuraient, Hannibal s’écarta et regarda Will de ses yeux sombres où se mouvait perpétuellement un feu fascinant. Il sourit à l’empathe qui lui libéra le passage et le laissa partir.

L’ancien psychiatre revint quelques temps plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Il tendit la sienne à Will qui huma le délicat arôme qui s’en dégageait.

« Merci. 

― À nous ? » demanda Hannibal en levant sa tasse.

Will sourit sincèrement.

« À nous. À notre avenir, et à notre bonheur. »

Les tasses s’entrechoquèrent et ils burent avec délice.

Le Pinot Noir relevé au sang, à l’orange et au gingembre était absolument exquis. L’extraordinaire bouquet explosa sur le palais de Will et ses yeux s’assombrirent d’un désir profond, violent, doux, exclusif, tendre, entier, pérenne. Il savait depuis longtemps combien il aimait Hannibal et, aujourd’hui, il était enfin prêt à le clamer et à le proclamer.

Il lui était reconnaissant d’avoir attendu, même s’il savait qu’il n’avait pas à l’être. Il savait combien Hannibal avait espéré ce moment. Lui-même l’avait espéré de toutes ses forces.

Il posa sa tasse de vin chaud et Hannibal l’imita. À peine l’avait-il lâchée que Will s’était avancé et avait scellé leurs lèvres. Le baiser, d’abord prude, léger, presque délicat, se mua en un contact plus profond. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, déversant en eux une chaleur exquisément agréable. Malgré tout, Hannibal frissonna lorsque Will posa ses paumes sur ses joues et l’attira davantage à lui ; les lèvres de l’empathe s’étirèrent en un sourire sincère quand il sentit cette délicieuse perte de contrôle. Il glissa sa langue entre les dents cannibales, goûtant l’émail meurtrier, caressant l’organe jumeau avec tendresse et gourmandise.

Le baiser ne se rompait que pour reprendre, leurs lèvres se scellant et se descellant sans cesse, leurs langues se caressant l’une l’autre dans une valse lente et voluptueuse. Will sentait le souffle chaud d’Hannibal et il inspirait son air avec un plaisir non feint qui le fit sourire. Ils se séparèrent momentanément, le temps d’échanger un regard à la fois moqueur et complice. Will entendit la question muette aussi clairement que si Hannibal l’avait formulée :

« Est-ce que tu viens de me renifler ? »

Il rit et l’embrassa à nouveau, inspirant l’odeur suave du cannibale à plein poumons, chuchotant un « Oui ! » rieur à l’instant où leurs lèvres se scellaient à nouveau. Il sentait le sourire d’Hannibal contre le sien et il se sentait bien.

Se lancer avait été ardu, mais à présent qu’il avait bondit dans les bras d’Hannibal, Will était heureux.

Les lèvres d’Hannibal contre les siennes, sa langue dansant avec la sienne, son souffle tout contre sa peau, ses mains caressant son dos, son corps contre son corps… Tout cela le rendait fou. Ses bras se levèrent pour entourer la nuque de celui qu’il aimait et dont les mains puissantes pressaient ses reins. Elles descendirent légèrement sur ses fesses, puis remontèrent en emportant son pullover et Will sentit avec délectation ses doigts de pianiste parcourir ses côtes et redessiner ses muscles. Le contact était envieux, pressant, gourmand.

Will cessa de l’embrasser et l’entraîna vers le lit. C’était la chambre la plus proche. C'était celle d'Hannibal. C’était là qu’il souhaitait le faire.

Il laissa Hannibal le défaire de son pullover et déboucler sa ceinture mais accapara son attention avant qu’il ne parvienne à le déshabiller totalement. Tandis qu’il l’embrassait avec fougue, Will débarrassa ses épaules baltes de la chemise de soie, promena ses mains avides sur la peau dorée qu’elle révéla, les laissa descendre jusqu’au nombril pour déboucler la ceinture, relâcher le pantalon et le laisser choir.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il entraîna Hannibal vers le lit et l’incita à s’y asseoir. Sans cesser de s’embrasser ni de se caresser, les deux hommes remontèrent sur le matelas à la recherche d’une posture plus confortable, les mains pressantes parcourant fiévreusement ces corps qu’elles découvraient.

Will était heureux. Hannibal s’offrait à lui avec la plus entière des confiances et c’était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux. Il l’embrassa partout, goûtant de la langue chacune des zones qu’il visitait, les rendant plus érogènes encore par sa caresse brûlante, soutirant à Hannibal des soupirs délicieusement envoutants.

Hannibal était heureux. Will le parcourait avec avidité et la fougue mêlée de tendresse de ses caresses lui faisait perdre la tête. Malgré certaines horribles cicatrices qui ne s’effaceraient jamais, Will aimait ce qu’il voyait, tout ce qu’il voyait, tout ce qu’il découvrait. Hannibal s’abandonna de plus en plus, certain de ne pouvoir rêver mieux, assuré de n’en avoir aucune envie.

Cette étreinte fut à la fois aussi belle qu’ils l’avaient rêvée et infiniment plus enchanteresse ; leurs corps unis se mouvant à l’unisson avec une ardeur exaltée, leurs âmes fondues en une seule, leurs souffles mêlés et brûlants ; gémissements hachés, avortés avant leur paroxysme. L’extase fut tout aussi somptueuse, aussi espérée qu’inattendue, aussi furieusement ressentie que conjointement exprimée, les laissant totalement désarmés, vaincus et transcendés.

Ils prirent leur temps pour reprendre leur souffle, bercés par les battements décrescendo de leurs cœurs et les vagues résiduelles d’endorphines. Le visage dans le cou d’Hannibal, Will sentait battre le sang dans sa carotide et c’était une sensation merveilleuse. Sa main reposait sur le ventre ambré et sa jambe emprisonnait celle d’Hannibal.

Les yeux clos, ils appréciaient l’instant dans toute sa mesure. Le silence n’était rompu que par le vent qui sifflait furieusement derrière les carreaux des hautes fenêtres. Parfois, le chant des vagues et celui des goélands leur parvenaient, accentuant cette impression qu’ils avaient de se trouver hors du temps.

C’était la plus belle soirée de Noël que Will ait jamais passée. La première qui fasse réellement aimer Noël à Hannibal. Will n’avait prévu aucun autre présent pour son compagnon que l’amour qu’il était désormais prêt à lui offrir. Le sapin n’en était pas un. Il ne s’attendait pas à recevoir quelque chose d’Hannibal. Il lui avait déjà tant offert ce soir… Pourtant…

Pourtant, Hannibal affichait ce sourire mi-taquin, mi-expectatif qu’il n’arborait que lorsqu’il savait quelque chose que Will ignorait et qu’il en était hautement satisfait, tout en restant curieux de voir sa réaction. Les sourcils interrogateurs, Will leva les yeux vers lui et le sourire d’Hannibal se mua en une mimique plus agréable, quoique pas bien innocente.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Que manigances-tu ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Hannibal se tordit le cou pour lire l’heure, puis se réinstalla confortablement. Will n’avait pas bougé. Il s’impatienta et ses doigts s’agitèrent sur les pectoraux de son amant.

« Hannibal…

― J’attends quelque chose pour toi. Ce soir. »

Devant l’air incrédule de son compagnon, il sourit et passa une main chaude dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je… Je n’ai pas de cadeau pour toi, bredouilla Will, soudain rouge de gêne.

― Will, rétorqua aussitôt Hannibal en lui caressant la joue, tu m’as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux. »

L’incompréhension demeurait dans les beaux yeux bleus de l’empathe et Hannibal sourit avec tendresse et malice.

« L’homme que j’ai mandaté est particulièrement ponctuel, je te suggère d’enfiler un pantalon. »

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que la sonnette retentit. D’un signe de tête énigmatique, Hannibal l’invita à se lever et lui indiqua la penderie. Partagé entre la curiosité et la gêne de n’avoir mis « aucun cadeau sous le sapin » pour Hannibal, Will attrapa un pantalon de soie bleu céruléen et une chemise assortie qu’il enfila avant de gagner la porte. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, il se retrouva face à un homme âgé qui dégageait une prestance presque aussi impressionnante que celle d’Hannibal. Un peu plus loin, dans l’allée, une camionnette blanche sans nom de société, ni logo attendait, moteur allumé.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Graham.

― Bonsoir…

― J’ai une livraison pour vous.

― Dois-je… dois-je signer quelque chose ? »

L’inconnu sourit et recula.

« Non, Monsieur. Simplement me dire si vous souhaitez accepter cette livraison ou non.

― Je l’accepte, dit aussitôt Will.

― Excellent. »

L’homme recula encore jusqu’à poser la main sur sa camionnette et passa à l’arrière ouvrir la double porte. Immédiatement, un chien jaillit au dehors et s’arrêta net avant de se tourner vers Will et d’aboyer en frétillant. Will n’en revenait pas. Ce n’était pas… Comment avait-il ?

« Winston ! »

Le berger bondit en avant. Au même instant, de nombreux autres aboiements et jappements se firent entendre et une marée mouvante de poils et de bruit se déversa hors du véhicule. Les chiens fondirent sur Will en agitant frénétiquement la queue, heureux qu’ils étaient de le revoir.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Will sans qu’il puisse les arrêter. Ils étaient tous là ! Winston qui se pressait contre lui comme un fou, Buster qui caracolait sur trois pattes, surexcité, ce grand nigaud de Topper qui essayait de lui grimper dessus pour se coucher sur ses épaules malgré ses trente-cinq kilos, cette filoute de Bonnie qui lui léchait les doigts… Oscar et Max qui sautaient en rythme et la vieille Sandie qui se trémoussait avec son petit moignon de queue ! Comment… Comment ?!

« Bonjour, Monsieur, fit la voix calme de l’inconnu. Belle nuit, n’est-ce pas ?

― Très belle nuit, Kurt, répondit Hannibal. Merci.

― Avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

Il remonta dans sa camionnette et repartit comme il était venu. Enseveli sous sa famille canine, Will riait et pleurait tout en même temps, les serrant chacun à leur tour contre lui avec amour.

« Oh mes chéris, hoqueta-t-il. Ce que je suis heureux de vous revoir !

― Joyeux Noël, mon amour. »

Le murmure d’Hannibal avait été si bas qu’il n’aurait pas dû l’entendre, pourtant, il leva vers lui des yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

« Hannibal… »

Il s’interrompit en voyant Winston faire la fête à son amant et celui-ci se baisser pour lui caresser la tête en souriant.

« Bonsoir, Winston. Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué. »

Émerveillé, Will affichait un sourire si large que ses joues lui faisaient mal.

« Hannibal… Comment… Comment as-tu… »

Il n’arrivait pas à finir sa phrase tant la joie l’étreignait. Un sourire sincère aux lèvres, Hannibal s’agenouilla pour câliner Winston et les autres chiens qui venaient le saluer.

« Kurt Weill est un homme de confiance. Nous avons mis tout cela en place il y a plusieurs années.

― Lorsque tu étais en prison ? demanda Will en se redressant.

― Avant. »

Les yeux de Will, encore embués, laissèrent à nouveau couler des larmes.

« Tu avais prévu ce moment ?

― Espéré. J’avais _espéré_ ce moment, Will. »

Le bras de Will vint enserrer sa nuque ; il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Merci, merci mon amour.

― Je t’aime, Will, répondit-il simplement.

― Oh, moi aussi je t’aime, Hannibal. Moi aussi… »

Emportés par la vague de chiens qui les renversa, ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le dos, totalement ensevelis sous les canidés joyeux. Will rit. Hannibal aussi. Ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal et Will s’aida du cou musclé de Topper. C’est alors qu’il sentit une petite cicatrice. Intrigué, il écarta les poils ras et fronça les sourcils. La main douce d’Hannibal se posa sur sa nuque dans une tendre caresse.

« Kurt est vétérinaire. Lorsqu’ils étaient encore à Baltimore, il a retiré les puces GPS que leur avait posé Alana. »

Devant l’air soulagé de Will, il sourit et ajouta :

« Il a pris soin de les emporter à des moments différents et suivant des méthodes différentes.

― Pour que personne ne se doute de rien… De rien d’autre qu’une funeste série noire.

― Précisément.

― C’est merveilleux. »

Ravi, Hannibal sourit de toutes ses dents et invita Will à se relever.

« Et si nous rentrions ? Afin qu’ils découvrent leur nouvelle maison ? 

― Oh, oui ! Ah… et il va falloir faire… quelques courses… »

Le débit de parole de l’empathe avait considérablement chuté devant la mine malicieuse d’Hannibal.

« Tu te souviens de la porte qui n’existe pas ? »

Le visage de Will s’éclaira.

« Va l’ouvrir. » dit simplement Hannibal.

Aussi impatient que ses chiens, Will bondit à l’intérieur et se précipita vers la porte de bois massif apparemment scellée dans le mur. Comme un idiot, il n’avait jamais tenté de l’ouvrir, ni ne s’était préoccupé de vérifier la véracité des dires d’Hannibal quant à sa fonction.

Il l’ouvrit et découvrit avec émerveillement une pièce aussi vaste que le salon, aménagée avec goût et le plus grand soin. Sur l’un des côtés, un poêle sécurisé diffusait une douce chaleur. Partout sur le sol étaient disposés d’imposants coussins moelleux destinés aux chiens. Sept os de différentes tailles attendaient leurs propriétaires. Pour chaque chien, des gamelles à son nom, pour chaque chien, de l’eau, des jouets… C’était un véritable paradis canin.

Une seconde petite porte au fond de la pièce donnait sur un débarras remplit à ras-bord de croquettes et de boîtes de pâté, d’os à mâcher et de friandises de toutes sortes. Au mur étaient suspendus des laisses et des manteaux chauds et imperméables adaptés à chacun des chiens.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, Will se tourna vers Hannibal, la pièce, les chiens surexcités, puis de nouveau vers Hannibal. Totalement incapable d’émettre la moindre phrase cohérente, il balbutiait et riait, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues avec abondance.

Souriant toujours et secrètement extrêmement fier d’avoir ainsi engendré le bonheur de l’homme qu’il aimait le plus au monde, Hannibal l’attira à lui et le serra tout contre son cœur. Will lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte, plus heureux que jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Surtout à toi, Sanashiya.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.
> 
> Je vous souhaite encore une fois un très heureux Noël.
> 
> Au plaisir.
> 
> Maeglin


End file.
